I'm No Superman
by Echoes of Mine
Summary: C'est l'heure d'un nouveau départ pour le Docteur. La perte de Rose, le départ de Martha, l'impossibilité de revoir Donna qui ne se souvient même plus de lui, la mort d'Amy, Rory et River a brisé les cœurs du Docteur. Il se sent vide et abandonné. C'est donc un grand retour aux sources pour lui. Il va voir le seul homme qu'il ne pourra pas perdre : Le Capitaine Jack Harkness.
1. Starship UK

**_Rating :_ **langage assez vulgaire parfois ( c'est Torchwood )

Relation homosexuelle en arrière plan ( Jack et Ianto ) alors homophobes s'abstenir._  
_

**_Genre : _**Aventure et peut-être romance

**_Synopsis :_**

Comment continuer à vivre sans eux ?  
Comment retrouver cette puissance qui nous a toujours animé sans ces êtres chers ?  
Comment vivre quand nos cœurs se sont envolés en même temps qu'eux ?

C'est l'heure d'un nouveau départ pour le Docteur.  
La perte de Rose, le départ de Martha, l'impossibilité de revoir Donna qui ne se souvient même plus de lui, la mort d'Amy, Rory et River a brisé les cœurs du Docteur. Il se sent vide et abandonné.  
C'est donc un grand retour aux sources pour lui. Il va voir le seul homme qu'il ne pourra pas perdre : Le Capitaine Jack Harkness.  
Mais son séjour à Cardiff ne se fera pas dans le calme.

Et si le Docteur redécouvrait l'envie de se battre et de repartir à l'aventure ? Ou alors l'effet inverse ?_  
_

**_Disclaimer : _**Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement)

Je n'ai pas de personne pour corriger cette fiction alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire si cela vous intéresse ou si vous voyez des fautes.

Je ne spoilerai pas d'épisode, l'histoire sera totalement inventée mais elle se déroulera lorsque l'équipe Torchwood est encore au complet.

Bonne lecture !

_Partie 1 : À La Croisée des Temps_

_Chapitre 1 : Starship UK_

Il était bientôt minuit et la musique « Crown On The Ground » retentissait dans oute la pièce. La boite de nuit « La Temporalité » était complète ce soir. Des jeunes comme des plus âgés bougeaient sur la piste de danse. D'autres étaient postés sur les côtés et tentaient vainement de discuter dans le brouhaha environnant. Les barmen bossaient derrière le comptoir, en allant aussi vite que possible pour satisfaire les nombreux clients.

Omean Olmeans dansait et riait aux éclats sur la piste de danse avec quelques amies. Elle avait laissé son père passer la soirée avec sa nouvelle copine et avait rejoint ses amies dans cette boite de nuit vers 23h. Elle s'amusait donc pour cette dernière journée de l'année de l'ancien calendrier. Ils avaient quitté la Terre depuis longtemps mais avait tout de même gardé les anciennes traditions. C'était la décision prise par Elizabeth X lors de leur départ.

La musique s'arrêta soudainement. Il était temps de compter les secondes avant minuit. Bientôt tout le monde s'embrassera et se souhaitera une bonne et belle année. Le décompte commença et la foule cria chaque chiffre : 10 ! 9 ! 8 ! 7 ! 6 !

Le décompte se stoppa quand une détonation retentit et fit s'écrouler des projecteurs sur la piste de danse. Le tremblement diminua puis recommença. La foule sortit en courant de la pièce et tout le monde se rassembla dans le grand hall central. Omean tint la main d'une de ses amie qui était resté à ses côtés et chercha des yeux son père dans la foule. Elle ne le vit pas. Tous les habitants du Starship UK s'étaient regroupés dans ce hall. Omean parcouru la foule en poussant quelques personnes, sa main tenant toujours fermement celle de son amie. Mais elle ne trouva personne qu'elle connaissait. En revanche, son amie retrouva sa petite sœur.

Le vaisseau tangua. Les familles se regroupaient, attendant que les secousses s'arrêtent. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait. Peut-être le vaisseau avait-il rencontré des astéroïdes ? Ce genre de choses étaient déjà arrivées avant mais les secousses n'avaient jamais été aussi fortes.

Omean s'approcha d'un des écrans qui se trouvait près des " Clowns " chargés de la sécurité. Elle rechercha son père dans la liste des gens présent dans le hall ( l'ordinateur savait précisément où chaque personne se trouvait ) mais elle ne le trouva pas, trop de monde dans le hall. C'était déjà un miracle que le réseau fonctionne toujours ! Elle était prête à abandonner ses recherches quand un message s'afficha sur l'écran :

" On peut supporter un monde de démons pour l'amour d'un ange. " signé OO.

Omean s'approcha de l'écran mais le message disparut tellement vite qu' elle crut l'avoir halluciné.

Les systèmes de sécurité du vaisseau étaient morts mais la paroi tenait toujours. La Tour était en pleine effusion. Les machinistes couraient dans tous les sens. Les enfants chargés de nourrir la baleine stellaire étaient totalement paniqués. La baleine, elle, avait été touché, ce qui faisait tanguer le vaisseau vers la droite et lui faisait pousser des plaintes affreuses.

Elizabeth X se trouvait dans la cabine des commandes. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à savoir ce qui arrivait. Elle savait ainsi qui était à l'origine de l'explosion. Un autre vaisseau leur tirait dessus or le Starship UK n'était pas un vaisseau militaire, il était bien armé mais pas assez pour protéger toute sa population pendant une longue durée.

Cette attaque venait de commencer mais elle se doutait que cette guerre arriverait à un moment ou à un autre. Cela faisait quelques mois que le Starship UK avait croisé un autre vaisseau qui avait quitté la Terre : la Vedette des Etoiles, le vaisseau français. Une sorte de concurrence avait débuté entre les deux vaisseaux. Puis il y avait eu des passerelles créées pour que les habitants se déplacent de vaisseau en vaisseau. Et c'est là que les véritables problèmes avaient commencés. Il y avait eu plusieurs attaques, des vols et donc des accusations. Elle avait eu plusieurs discussions avec le Président Français, Paul Fernand, mais rien ne s'était arrangé. La situation avait même empirée. Les deux dirigeants n'avaient pas réussis à s'entendre. La violence avait rapidement progressée et augmentée. Un autre président français avait été élu. On avait cru que cela arrangerait les choses mais cela eut plutôt l'effet inverse. Le nouveau président, Maxime Pigard , avait manifesté une haine envers le peuple britannique et n'avait cessé de chercher la petite bête pour pouvoir leur faire la guerre. La distance entre chaque pays avait en fait créé une solitude, une solitude que seul la guerre pourrait arranger, car elle était le seul contact qui pouvait prouver que l'Homme a encore un certain pouvoir sur l'Autre.

Elizabeth X alluma un écran et une autre cabine de commande apparus mais elle se trouvait dans un autre vaisseau. Un homme se posta au centre de l'écran et regarda Elizabeth X, l'air moqueur. On n'apercevait que son visage à l'écran, ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un chat, un chat prêt à attaquer sa proie.

- Au nom de toute la population du Starship UK, je demande un cessez le feu, annonça Elizabeth X d'une voix qui ne supposait aucun refus.

L'homme à l'écran rigola et mit ses mains derrière la tête. On pouvait voir derrière lui, le drapeau français.

- Et si je refuse ? demanda t-il.

- Nous devrions répondre à votre attaque.

L'homme souria et appuya sur un bouton qui éteignit l'écran et mit fin à la conversation. Mais cela ne mit pas fin à la guerre entre ses deux vaisseaux.

Le Tardis stagnait dans l'espace. La porte était ouverte et le Docteur sirotait du thé devant cette vision magnifique.

Il était seul. Seul de nouveau.

Il se retourna et regarda la salle de la console. Vide. Sans joie, sans rire, sans cri, sans vie. Il finit sa tasse et ferma la porte de la cabine. Il retourna près de la console et actionna quelques manivelles. Le Tardis, lui aussi, avait un coup de mou.

Le Docteur sortit son stéthoscope et le diagnostiqua. Ce n'était pas très compliqué. Le Tardis était comme lui : malade et triste. Vidé de toute énergie, éreinté, refusant de repartir.

Mais il le devait. Oui, il le devait car il n'était pas seul dans cet univers. D'autres attendaient sa venue, son aide. N'importe où, dans le temps ou dans l'espace : il était devenu le justicier de l'univers.

Il actionnait de nouveau des manettes et appuya sur quelques boutons quand il sentit son papier psychique le picoter à l'intérieur de sa veste. Il le sortit et l'examina.

Le voilà le petit coup de pouce qui le ferait se déplacer. Un appel à l'aide. Un appel qui le guiderait.


	2. Torchwood 3

**_Rating :_ **langage assez vulgaire parfois ( c'est Torchwood )

Relation homosexuelle en arrière plan ( Jack et Ianto ) alors homophobes s'abstenir._  
_

**_Genre : _**Aventure et peut-être romance

**_Synopsis :_**

Comment continuer à vivre sans eux ?  
Comment retrouver cette puissance qui nous a toujours animé sans ces êtres chers ?  
Comment vivre quand nos cœurs se sont envolés en même temps qu'eux ?

C'est l'heure d'un nouveau départ pour le Docteur.  
La perte de Rose, le départ de Martha, l'impossibilité de revoir Donna qui ne se souvient même plus de lui, la mort d'Amy, Rory et River a brisé les cœurs du Docteur. Il se sent vide et abandonné.  
C'est donc un grand retour aux sources pour lui. Il va voir le seul homme qu'il ne pourra pas perdre : Le Capitaine Jack Harkness.  
Mais son séjour à Cardiff ne se fera pas dans le calme.

Et si le Docteur redécouvrait l'envie de se battre et de repartir à l'aventure ? Ou alors l'effet inverse ?_  
_

**_Disclaimer : _**Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement)

Je n'ai pas de personne pour corriger cette fiction alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire si cela vous intéresse ou si vous voyez des fautes.

Je ne spoilerai pas d'épisode, l'histoire sera totalement inventée mais elle se déroulera lorsque l'équipe Torchwood est encore au complet.

Bonne lecture !

**_Partie 1 : À La Croisée des Temps_**

**Chapitre 2 : TORCHWOOD 3**

**"Torchwood, indépendante du Gouvernement, plus autonome que la police. Nous traquons toute forme de vie extra-terrestre sur Terre et armons l'Humanité pour le futur. Le 21ème siècle est celui de tous les changements, et il faut s'y préparer."**

La pièce était dans le noir. On ne voyait aucune forme, aucune ombre. On pouvait juste entendre deux respirations lentes. Deux personnes se trouvaient enlacés, emmêlées sur un lit. Et ils dormaient profondément. C'était un homme et une femme. Un des corps bougea dans son sommeil et donna un coup à l'autre. La jeune femme se souleva rapidement, appuyée sur ses coudes. Elle tourna la tête et regarda le réveil. 9h14.  
- Merde ! Cria t-elle.  
Son compagnon grommela dans son sommeil.  
La jeune femme se leva. Elle était en nuisette. Elle fila vers la salle de bain pour se laver à la va-vite et s'habiller. L'homme dut sentir qu'il était seul dans le lit car il tourna la tête et se releva. Il s'appuya sur un coude et posa sa tête contre sa main.  
- Tu pars déjà ? Demanda t-il.  
- Je devrais être parti depuis une heure déjà !

L'homme reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller en regardant la jeune femme chercher ses chaussures.  
Elle termina rapidement de s'habiller et s'enfuit de l'appartement. Elle monta dans sa voiture et roula. Il fallait tout de même qu'elle évite les excès de conduite. Elle aurait été dans le Suv encore ... Mais là elle n'avait pas le droit.

Le Suv était la voiture de fonction de Torchwood 3. Et c'était là-bas qu'elle travaillait. Depuis quelques années déjà, elle était devenue agent de terrain pour Torchwood. Fini Gwen Cooper, flic sans importance de Cardiff. Elle était maintenant Gwen Cooper employé dans une agence secrète. Et c'était bien normal qu'elle soit secrète car Torchwood ne s'occupait pas de n'importe quelle affaire !  
Torchwood était en fait une organisation secrète créée par la reine Victoria en 1879 pour protéger la Grande-Bretagne contre les menaces extraterrestres acquérir la technologie extraterrestre et accessoirement capturer le Docteur.

Elle se gare près de la Place Roal Dahl de Cardiff. Le Hub se trouvait sous cette place, plus précisément sous la Water Tower. Elle alla au bout de la place en s'approchant du port et entra dans un petit office de tourisme. Ianto Jones se trouvait derrière le comptoir et ne leva quasiment pas les yeux de son journal. Il lui murmura un bonjour discret et appuya sur un bouton qui se trouvait sous le bureau et qui permettait d'ouvrir une porte cachée pour accéder au souterrain et donc au Hub.

Elle ne devait rien n'avoir loupé, tout était calme dans le Hub. En entrant, elle vit au loin Toshiko Sato travailler sur son ordinateur. Elle descendit quelques marches. Jack était dans son bureau, au téléphone. Elle posa son sac et alla à son bureau, non loin de celui du médecin Owen Harper. Elle s'approcha d'ailleurs de son bureau et vit une image sur l'écran. L'image d'Eden Smith, la fille du Docteur qui avait travaillé pour Torchwood à leur côté. Malheureusement, une mission avait été loupé et ses répercutions étaient trop dangereuses pour Eden. Jack avait donc prit la décision de la retconner. Il lui avait fait avaler secrètement une pilule de retcon et elle avait oublié tous son passage à Torchwood. Owen et elle était assez proche et elle lui manquait. D'où la photo sur son ordinateur, ordinateur qu'il pouvait voir depuis sa salle d'autopsie. Elle baissa la tête, elle-même était triste mais elle devait faire avec. Elle avait dû se charger d'effacer toutes traces d'elle. Ordre de Jack. Il pouvait être impitoyable quand il le souhaitait.

Gwen s'assit à son bureau et travailla sur quelques dossiers. La matinée était très calme. Seul Jack ne l'était pas. Il tournait souvent en rond dans son bureau. Et le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Jack avait besoin d'action mais il n'avait que les appels incessants de UNIT.

L'alarme signalant la faille sonna enfin en début d'après-midi. Tout le monde prépara les armes, le matériel médical etc ... Jack, Gwen et Owen montèrent dans le Suv tandis que Tosh et Ianto restaient au Hub.

Ils se rendirent rapidement au hangar qui se situait hors de Cardiff où la faille était ouverte. Ils sortirent tout trois du Suv et fouillèrent le bâtiment. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien d'étrange. Il était vide. Pourtant Tosh leur affirmait que la faille était toujours ouverte. Tosh était elle-même sur deux fronts. Elle surveillait le hangar et regardait en même temps du coin de l'œil la réunion qui se déroulait à l'étage entre Ianto et certains membres de UNIT.

Jack, Gwen et Owen se rassemblèrent à l'entrée principale et discutèrent de toutes les possibilités. Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir quand ils entendirent un bruit à l'intérieur. Ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce centrale, l'arme au poing et surprirent une créature. Elle tourna son regard vers eux, elle se trouvait juste devant la faille qui s'était agrandis jusqu'à prendre la largeur de la pièce. La créature disparu complètement. Les trois agents de Torchwood dirigent leurs armes dans tous les sens. Jack réussi à retrouver la créature capable de se camoufler mais fut déconcentré par un autre bruit provenant de la faille.


End file.
